goldblazecrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Johannah
Johannah is a contemporary dancer of the Gold Blaze Crew. She is the youngest member. Johannah is known for her obsession with flowers and cow girl boots. Biography Johannah was born by Marie and Daniel. She has a little sister named Kylie. When Johannah was young, she had a positive attitude. She never got in trouble, she made good grades, and she even respect her elders. In school, she had a lot of awards in school too. When Johannah was 6, her parents enrolled her in dance classes because they thought she had so much energy. he ended up loving it. She loved it so much, she told her parents she wanted to be a ballet dancer when she grows up, and her parents agreed to it. When Johannah was in school, she wanted to fit in with the kids, but it was hard because some people made fun of her because of her height. One time she was bullied so bad, it made her cry, that's when Caytlin went to stand up for her. Johannah was so happy, that she wanted to be friends with Caytlin. She said sure. Johannah showed Caytlin her dancing and she was impressed. Caytlin said she wanted to try it out. Caytlin and Johannah became bestfriends. In 2012, she and her family welcomed new baby sister named Kylie. She graduated high school in 2014, but before that, she joined the Gold Blaze crew. Joining the Gold Blaze Crew Joseph and Caytlin were setting up the crew, and the last girl Caytlin could think of was Johannah. She was a contemporary dancer. Caytlin thought she could give the other crews something they couldn't expect. Caytlin came up to Johannah and introduced her to Joseph. And she also asked to be in the crew. Johannah agreed to do so. Personality Johannah is the nicest, most generous girl. Despite her age and size, she helps people out in a situation. She's also kind and caring. She loves her family, her friends, her teachers, and especially her crew. Appearence Johannah is the shortest of the crew. She has pale skin, ginger hair with blonde streaks in the front. And she always wears cowgirl boots. Her favorite color is pink, and she loves animals, and flowers. Outfits Season 1 - A purple tanktop, a skirt with colors going from purple to pink, a black belt over it. Season 2 - A light pink tanktop with a fushia hoodie over it, burgundy plaid skirt with dark blue tights. Season 3 - A pink striped shirt with red hearts on the right side, a purple long frilly skirt, and pink polka-dotted tights. Season 4 - A light pink tanktop with designs, a pink vest over it, a purple mini-skirt, purple striped tights. Relationships Joseph - Thinks he's a great leader. Caytlin - Best friend; They do everything together. Celeste - Johannah finds her hilarious. Ash - Crush; She is too shy to tell him. Lou - She thinks he's weird. Lena - She loves it when she defends her and the crew. Zeke - Likes him because he's too nice. Ichirou - Feels sorry for his mother's death. Kayla - Former rival, friend. Raul - She thinks he's a big fat meanie. Trivia *Johannah is the youngest and the shortest in the crew. *She like contemporary, jazz, and lyrical. *She is the only contemporary dancer in the crew. *She has a crush on crewmate Ash, but is too shy to tell him. *Johannah wears cowgirl boots all the time because she says it helps her stand out. *Her favorite color is pink. *Johannah hates it when friends fight. *Johannah doesn't use profanity. Quotes *"Dance is not about fame or attention, it's about expressing yourself no matter what style, or how good you are." - Johannah talking to a minor. *"I'm not leaving. I wanna stay." - Johannah saying she wants to stay in the crew after they lost. *"We've come so far! What made you want to quit?!" - Johannah upset that Joseph drops out. *"Well to be honest, I think he's funny, cute, and a great dancer. We're different styles, but that's okay." Johannah confessing her love for Ash. *"I love you guys!" - Various times. Category:Dancers Category:Female Dancers Category:Contemperary Dancers Category:Members of Gold Blaze